Wigtown
Wigtown is a forest town and Capital of Galloway. It is located in the center of the county and became Capital on the 14th of March 1459 after the closure of Dumfries. It is connected by roads to Whithorn, Girvan and Kirkcudbright in Galloway County. Mayors of Wigtown, Past and Present *Koppany *Sethreios *Tygergirl *Torpedojoe (2 terms) *Eldezar (2 terms) *Bucky (2 terms) *Sephrenia (2 terms) *Seyc (Revolted against) *Tygergirl (Retaken) *Sephrenia (Elected for a week before colonyjumping) *Seyc (2 terms) *Twistedangel *Darian.Duncan *Erroleus *Murial *Davena * Supay * Jerryconnery * Mercyfulfate (current) About Wigtown Wigtown was the furthest outlying town of Galloway to the North bordering the county of Ayr and town of Girvan, prior to Girvan's annexation into Galloway. It is widely considered a trading center since it is located in the middle of Galloway, connected to the County's other three towns. This wood town lays inward from the other surrounding sea towns as a forest town providing much needed wood to other towns for bread and blacksmithing. Wigtown is blessed with 3 mines, one stone mine to the North, 1 iron mine to the North West and one gold mine to the south. The one to the North is exclusively for Wigtown while the ones to the South and North West are shared with Whithorn and Girvan respectively. While Wigtown has had less problems with revolt/revolt attempts than it's neighbors, it is famous for both the 1 man "zombie" attack of the dead man's overthrow the mayor at the time, Torpedojoe and his attempts to save money for the town by allowing the militia a day off. Wigtown is both very active as well as the center for the best beer drinkers in all of Lowland Scotland. We welcome anyone here for good tavern chatter and thriving forums. Thieves need not apply. In February of 1463, powered by an act of witchcraft, the town was revolted successfully and looted for well over ten thousand pounds worth of goods and cash. Several were convicted by the Galloway courts for high treason in the event. It is still unclear as to whom was the witch behind the attack. This resulted in a complete reformation of the Galloway Armed Forces and how the County and individual towns were defended. Mercyfulfate was elected Mayor and spearheaded the rebuilding of Wigtown and with that shifted around the Town Council. The GAF also transferred several members to Wigtown to further bolster defenses, some of them choosing to make it their permanent residence. In July of 1463, Wigtown hosted a huge archery tournament and festival called "Wigstock 1463". Flunger, Wigtown's resident champion marksman once again walked away with 1st place. Taverns were bustling with activity and many ales were consumed during the festival. Wigtown Taverns There are several taverns located in Wigtown, the three oldest frequented taverns are The Dew Drop Inn run by the Town Hall, The Old Oak, run by long-time Wigtownian, Darian.Duncan and Blackadder Slaughterhouse, a casino-tavern run by Mercyfulfate, Chief of Clan Blackadder. Several other taverns have opened in the recent past including The Pink Panther, The Immortal Fox, and Highlanders' Haven. Level 2 workshop owners (as of 30 June 1462) Category:Scottish Town Category:Town Category:Wigtown